A Certain Durmstrang Transfer
by Love's-Sweet-Exile
Summary: Rose Weasley is the most popular 6th year in Hogwarts by far, and she and cheater William March seem to be going steady. However, will her life turn upside down when a certain Scorpius Malfoy transfers from Durmstrang? M for future lemons Please RxR!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first HP fanfiction, so please review to tell me if it's a good idea to continue!**

**It's a bit of a crazy idea, but oh well :D**

Rose Weasley is the most popular 5th year in Hogwarts by far, and she and player William March seem to be going steady. However, will her life turn upside down when a certain Scorpius Malfoy transfers from Durmstrang? (M for future lemons)

Chapter 1

'Rosie, we're leaving in five minutes or we'll be late!'

'DON'T CALL ME ROSIE!' She shouted down to her mum, Hermione Weasley, before darting over to her wardrobe and throwing it open. She took two black sets of robes, and a deep purple cloak with silver fastenings, and after throwing them into her trunk, chose a short white mini-skirt and skimpy black vest for the journey.

'Hey, Rose,' Hugo stuck his head around her door and rolled his eyes, 'mum's gonna _flip_ when she sees you dressing like that!' He watched as she slid on a pair of high red stilettos.

'I'm meeting William on the platform, no _way_ am I wearing something _ugly_! So what do you want?'

'Dad says that I can use Hazel this term!'

'No!' Rose gaped, picking up Hazel's cage. The screech owl had been her fifteenth birthday present from William, and there was no chance that she was going to let her little brother use it.

Hugo shrugged with a self-satisfied expression and walked back out into the corridor – 'you can discuss it with dad then!' He said smugly, and Rose threw a jar of eels' eyes at him, which he narrowly avoided and smashed on the floor.

Ignoring the mess, Rose went back to her packing. Looking down at her watch, she saw that four of the five minutes given were up, and she swept a whole pile of books off her desk and into the trunk. Picking up her handbag and kicking the trunk shut, she ran down the stairs, wobbling slightly in her heels. 'My trunk's packed!' She called to Ron, who was putting Hugo's into the boot of their car.

'Bring it down then!' Hermione said.

'What, and break my back?' She rolled her eyes exasperatedly and opened the Mercedes door, sliding onto the back leather seat and sinking low.

'Hey babe!' William breathed as Rose ran through the barrier and threw herself at him the second she was on the platform.

'I've _missed_ you!' She slammed her lips to his and kissed him long and hard, running her tongue along his bottom lip and biting gently at the soft pink.

'Mouth rape,' Hugo muttered loudly as he walked past.

'Oh shut up,' she leant away from William long enough to pull her wand out of her bra and point it threateningly at him. 'Go play with your toy broomstick or something!' She rolled her eyes, and turned back to William, 'where were we?' She licked her lips and kissed his neck, moving up to plant small kisses just beneath his ear lobe.

'Rose Weasley, you are on a _train platform_!' Hermione shouted, grabbing her arm and pulling her away from William.

'Sorry Mrs Weasley,' William sneered. 'See you on the train,' he waved to Rose absentmindedly, before walking back over to his friends, who clapped in on the back and jeered.

'I hate that boy,' Hermione said icily, beckoning across the platform to Ron, who was pushing the trolley with Hugo and Rose's cases on.

'Well _I_ don't, mum,' Rose answered coldly, dragging her trunk off the trolley and stalking away awkwardly, tottering in her heels as the weight of the trunk threw her off balance. She saw her two best girlfriends up ahead, accompanied by some of her "fans". 'Hey, Lottie, Courtney!' She shouted, ignoring the disapproving looks from parents as she pushed her way through them.

'WOW gorgeous!' Lottie beamed, running over in her equally high emerald-green heels and green and black dress.

'How _are_ you babes?' Courtney followed, stumbling slightly in her even higher black stilettos and having to be caught by a good-looking Ravenclaw sixth year. 'Thanks sweetie,' she grinned at him, leaning in to kiss his cheek and murmuring something in his ear (probably the place where they'd meet that night for passionate sex; though Lottie and Rose kept it as a secret between themselves, they had to admit that Courtney was a real slut).

'Fine,' Rose answered shortly, 'I missed you guys though! Seriously, being locked up all holiday with _my_ parents – it was like _total_ hell. On Christmas day, they made us go and visit the Potters!'

'Ouch!' Lottie grimaced. Albus Potter was a social reject, as far as Rose and her friends considered, and they tried very hard not to ever see him. As for Lily... well, she had a few more friends, and was remotely pretty, but nowhere near up to Rose's standards (not that there were any 3rd years in her gang anyway).

'Ooh, Lottie,' Rose changed the subject, nodding over at Seamus Thomas (Dean Thomas's son, named after his best friend).

'_Hey_,' Lottie hissed, elbowing Rose and turning scarlet.

'Um, Lottie Parkinson, right?' Seamus sidled over slowly.

'Yeah,' she bit her lip, and I stepped hard on her foot with my pointy heel. She giggled and swatted at me, before gently flattening her blonde quiff and playing with a long ringlet.

'I was wonderin' if you wanted to...er...maybe come sit in me and Daniel's compartment today...'

'What do you think, girls?' She looked from Rose to Courtney with an air of uninterest, 'can I be spared?'

'It's a toughie,' Courtney linked her arm through hers.

'I suppose you could go...' Rose said falsely.

'Hmm... well if I arrange that; move that to there... yes I suppose I can spare some time for you!' She grinned, and he linked his arm through hers, leading her away immediately.

'Just us then,' Rose rolled her eyes at Courtney, ignoring the rest of the girls around her who kept saying things to try and catch her attention.

'Yep,' Courtney mimicked her eye roll, and they both picked up their trunks and clambered onto the train.

As the snack trolley trundled to the corridor outside of their apartment, Rose and Courtney both jumped up immediately. Rose wrenched open the door and stepped out into the corridor, now wearing her purple velvet cloak over her rather unsuitable muggle clothes.

'Three liquorice wands,' Courtney demanded, 'I'm watching my weight,' she added in an undertone with a giggle to Rose. But the latter was looking at the boy standing on the other side of the trolley. He looked about their age, but Rose was _sure_ she didn't recognise him, though she knew pretty much everyone in the school.

'Who are you?' She asked flatly, without a hint of tact.

'Scorpius Malfoy,' he answered coolly, running a hand through his slightly spikey punk blonde hair and staring deep into her brown eyes with his own, which were a startling silver.

'Malfoy?' Rose recognised the name from her father's many snide remarks, and she raised my eyebrows at him.

'And you are?' he asked, but she had already turned to walk away.

'You'll find out soon enough,' she called back over her shoulder, before shutting the compartment door behind her and Courtney and smiling widely.

**Go on, it'll only take a few seconds to tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, to my lovely reviewers, here's chapter 2!!!**

**Please review, again, so i know if to continue or not!! **

**Enjoy -**

Chapter 2

'So, who's the Malfoy kid?' Rose asked Courtney quietly, looking suspiciously at the door, as though she expected Scorpius to have his ear pressed to it.

'Dunno,' she shrugged, biting into a liquorice wand. 'I mean, _my_ parents know the Malfoys, but I didn't know they had a son. They live in London, surely he would've come to Hogwarts.'

'And it's not a very common name,' Rose mused. 'Oh well – is William _ever_ going to turn up?'

'Probably not,' Courtney shrugged.

'And what's _that_ supposed to mean?!' Rose demanded.

'He's probably in another compartment,' she said, '_chill_!'

'_Hey_ babe!' William pushed open the compartment door and lounged casually against it. Rose pulled a self-satisfied face at Courtney and stood up, darting over to William and throwing her arms around him. He slunk an arm around her waist with a smirk at Courtney, who smiled as sexily as possible and blew him a kiss behind Rose's back. 'Can I speak to Cor for a minute, babes?' He whispered into her ear, biting so softly at the lobe that all intelligent thoughts faded from her mind.

'Sure,' she giggled, '_why_?'

'Now _that_,' he tweaked her nose, and allowed his finger to travel down and trace around her lips, 'would be telling.'

Rose grinned widely – it was her birthday in a couple of weeks, that must be it. 'Fine,' she reached up and pressed her lips to his, sucking slightly on the bottom lip, 'but don't be too long – I'm gonna see if I can find Lottie.'

'Of course, babe, anything for you,' he smirked, as she walked out of the compartment. 'God, if that girl _clings_ anymore I'm gonna have to _kill_ her!' he groaned to Courtney, who was playing with the corner of her red dress, lifting the hem and tracing her finger along her leg innocently. '_You_, on the other hand,' he grinned, licking his lips slowly, 'cling _just_ enough.'

'I try,' she bit her lip as he sat on the bench opposite, his legs spread widely and his hands linked behind his head. She dropped down to the floor on her knees, and started to crawl towards him.

#

Rose was pacing the corridors. She had seen Lottie, which wasn't exactly very interesting, and was now beyond bored but unsure of whether to go back to her compartment or not. 'Jesus _Christ_, watch where you're _walking_!' She growled as she banged into someone, and looking up, she saw Scorpius Malfoy again. 'Oh, it's _you_.'

'It's me,' he grinned lazily, taking a step forward and raising his hands, 'you gonna move?'

'Maybe I don't want to.'

'Well, _I _want you to,' he rolled his eyes with a sigh.

'Where are you going?' She put her hands on her hips and made sure to block the whole corridor.

'The _bathroom_,' he groaned, 'can you _move_.'

'The bathrooms are the other way,' she said, smiling smugly. 'Now where are you going?'

'I really don't think it's any of your business,' he tried to side-step her, but she was way too quick, blocking his path.

'Okay, don't tell me, I don't care about retards anyway.' At that, his lips curved up in an annoyingly good looking way, and Rose clenched her jaw. 'So, who are you?'

'I'm getting déjà vu here,' he raised his eyebrows.

'I _mean_, what are you doing here?'

'Transferred from Durmstrang.'

'Why?'

'For God's SAKE! Will you _move_ and _piss off_?'

Rose opened her mouth slightly – _no one_ told her to piss off! In fact, nobody ever said anything _against _her in public – and the ones who said it behind her back got their comeuppance through her many spies. 'Why don't _you_ piss off, Malfoy?'

'Why don't _you_ go see what your boyfriend is doing with your best friend alone in that compartment; I can assure you it's nothing to do with _you_. You must be _really_ bad, that he has to resort to _her_ to get his kicks.'

'You were _eavesdropping_ on _my_ conversations?' she demanded, deadly serious.

'I walked past a few minutes ago and heard the... er... commotion.' It wasn't pleasant, but I thought you'd ought to know.'

'And how would you even know he's my boyfriend?' She said, rolling her eyes arrogantly and turning to walk away.

'Chief mean slut in the school; muscley, arrogant, flirtatious player. Not hard to put together.'

'Fuck off,' she spat, stalking away.

#

When she walked back into her compartment, she found Courtney sitting next to William, who was smiling a very sickly smile and leering a little at Courtney.

'Are you done?' Rose asked as brightly as she could as she sat down opposite them.

'Mhmm, everything's _sorted_,' he grinned, moving across to her side and pulling her onto his lap. Rose shifted, slightly uncomfortable as she felt him pressing into her back, and turned more sideways, so that she could distract herself by kissing him.

'Hey, I thought I'd sit in here with you guys for the rest of the journey!' Lottie appeared in the doorway, rolling her eyes at William, who winked at her and pulled a face at Rose as she kissed him, eyes closed.

'Did you meet the Malfoy kid?' Courtney asked her immediately.

'Yeah. Freak, if you ask me.'

'I mean, is he like, a Billy Idol wannabe or _what_?' Courtney added.

'Who's that?' Lottie and Rose said in unison, the latter turning around. Courtney was a muggleborn, something that Rose sometimes secretly sniggered at, though if her parents ever heard it... god!

'Don't worry,' Courtney muttered, 'but I mean, the Punk look went out YEARS ago!'

'Totally,' Rose agreed, squirming a little as William wrapped his arms around her waist. 'You should probably put on our robes – we'll be there soon!' She pushed his hands off and stood up, doing up her velvet cloak with the silver clasps and snickering as the other two pulled on their regulation robes over their muggle clothes.

William was wearing black trousers and a white shirt with his Hogwarts tie, and knew full well that he'd be in a _lot_ of trouble when he left the train without his robes, but he was enjoying the journey way too much to leave the compartment.

#

On the other side of the train, Scorpius Malfoy wasn't enjoying the journey half as much. He was sat in a compartment with five or so Slytherins who seemed to idolize him already, but his thoughts were down the hall with the girl he had met – he hadn't even learnt her name, but it was easy to read her. She was like an open book – she _knew_ her boyfriend was cheating on her; she _knew_ she wasn't as mean at heart as she made out; she _knew_ that Lottie and Courtney were using her as much as she was using them. She knew, but she wouldn't do anything about it.

He watched as Hogsmeade station appeared through the window, and stood up wordlessly, walking out of the compartment into what he believed would soon show itself as a trap.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo - **

**Here's the next chapter! **

**It involves language, so if you're not happy, don't read, but it's M rated, so i'm gussing it's fine!**

**Please enjoy and don't flame!!**

Chapter 3

Scorpius was thinking of his family.

He was thinking of the long sleepless nights and curses he had endured at Durmstrang.

He was thinking of Rose Weasley.

'Hey, Scorpius!' Daniella Nott called, beckoning him over to the Slytherin table in the Great Hall, 'sit here,' she tugged him down very close to her, so that their legs touched slightly and he cringed. 'I still can't believe you're _here_, as _Hogwarts_!'

'Nor can I,' he said absentmindedly, glancing over at the Gryffindor table, where everybody was crowded around Rose. He wasn't sure why she interested him so much, only that he knew she was in pain. The ass hole William March was sitting beside her, his hand resting inside her thigh on full view to everyone.

'_Earth to Scorpius_!'

'Sorry, sorry,' he muttered to Zafar Zabini, 'everything here's... different,' he added breathily, as he squinted up at the ceiling.

'So, are you definitely a Slytherin?' he repeated, though Scorpius had not heard him the first time.

'Dunno,' he shrugged, glancing back over at Rose and catching her eye instantly, before quickly looking embarrassedly down at his empty plate. 'Dumbledore said to stay there for a couple of nights and he'd send for me.'

'Like it _matters_,' Daniella rolled her eyes, 'we all know what house he'll be in!'

'Gryffindor!' Zafar snorted.

'Yeah, that's likely!' Daniella laughed.

'Bathroom,' Scorpius muttered, standing up and walking, through the steady line of students entering the hall, back out into the Entrance Hall.

**# - Meanwhile...**

Rose Weasley was talking to Lottie, acutely aware of William's finger stroking her leg. Courtney was eating a Liquorice Wand, the only thing she'd have for dinner, and was rolling her tongue around it, eyes fixed on William.

'I hope he gets the speech over fast,' Lottie groaned, 'I'm _starving_!'

'You really should go on a diet, Lottie, does wonders for the...' Courtney mimed a huge stomach, and Lottie turned red and Rose spotted her eyes turning slightly watery. 'God, get _over_ it, Lottie, it's time to face the _truth_ – it's nothing be embarrassed about, we all go through it!'

'Oh shut _up_ Courtney!' Rose said without thinking. 'I mean... Lottie. Stop snivelling!'

Rose looked around, and saw many people crowded around her particular area of bench, all of whom seemed to be talking to her, though she hadn't heard a word. She tried to look somewhere else, and found her eyes on the Slytherin table, fixed on Scorpius Malfoy's. So he'd been looking at her... but then she'd been looking at him...what?

'_Rose_,' William's angry voice said beside her, snapping her out of her thoughts and tearing her away from Scorpius's eyes. 'God, you _alright_? I thought you'd gone deaf or something!'

'Sorry,' she smiled weakly at him, as he pulled her leg towards him, so that she was facing him rather than the table. 'I love you,' she said unnecessarily.

'Love you too,' he said offhandedly.

'Right,' Rose smiled falsely, leaning forwards and pressing her lips to his. He turned the kiss into a long French, only breaking away when the last of the students entered the hall – a hundred sopping wet first years. She thought she saw Scorpius slide back into his place at the Slytherin table – why had he left?

**#**

'I do _not_ wanna start the NEWT course tomorrow,' Courtney groaned, smoothing out the covers on her four poster.

'I do,' Lottie said brightly, 'I can't wait to find out if I got into 3rd level Transfiguration!'

'With an A at OWL? No way!' Courtney snorted.

'Well it's better than you, who managed to scrape two A's in Herbology and Charms, and _D's _and _P's_ for everything else!'

'You are _such_ a nerd, Lottie,' Courtney rolled her eyes, 'I dunno why we let you be friends with us!'

'That's a bit harsh, Cor,' Rose said quietly from the door to the bathroom, where she was leaning against the wall impatiently.

'Since when have _you_ cared about being harsh?' Courtney laughed incredulously.

'Since _you_ started fucking my boyfriend!' She growled, clenching her hands into fists.

'Lottie did it first!' Courtney pointed with wide eyes.

'Did not!'

'I don't _care_ which one of you he fucked first. He's only using you – you're just blow jobs to him, I'm _love_.'

'Would you still say that if I said he banged Daniella Nott as well?' Courtney asked icily.

'Are you _done_?' Rose ignored her as the bathroom door opened, and Lucinda Patil shuffled out.

'Yes, Rose,' she mumbled, before hurrying to the corner of the dorm where Cally Finnigan, Daisy Walker and Frankie Bones were sitting on her bed.

Rose stalked into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her and locked it loudly. She could hear mutterings on the other side of the door, but ignored them, running her hands through her dark red hair and looking in the mirror. She looked pale – sickly pale – and there was a red spot forming on her nose. '_Great_,' she hissed. She never had any blemishes on her complexion usually – probably because she never had anything to stress about, she had the perfect life! 'Mutuas Episkus!' She pointed her wand at her nose, and thankfully the spot vanished, and she didn't seem to have cursed herself.

Was she ugly? Was that why William wanted her _friends_? Or was she just not good enough in bed?

'Hurry up!' Lottie's voice shouted from the other side of the door.

Hurry up? No one ever told Rose Weasley to hurry up – they waited their damn turn! 'Fuck off, Parkinson!' She snarled back, her voice completely stable, though she was shaking slightly.

'Fuck you, Weasley!' Lottie screamed, and Rose heard her storming away from the door.

_Great, _Rose thought, _I'm going to have to go back in some time!_ _Well, may as well get it over with_! She kicked open the door and stalked past all of them, not saying a word, and yanking open the dormitory door, slamming it shut behind her as she stumbled down the stairs in a daze.

'You alright?' Fred Weasley (II) asked.

'Fine,' she muttered to her cousin.

'Hey, babe!' she heard William's voice, and though she knew deep down she should ignore it, she turned around and threw herself into his arms. 'Whoa, babe, what's up?'

'You. Evil. Bastard!' She hit his chest with her fists, but he caught her hands and hld her away from him, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

'Calm down, babe,' he breathed, 'what's wrong?'

'YOU are wrong! YOU AND LOTTIE AND COURTNEY AND FUCKING DANIELLA NOTT ARE WRONG!'

'You...what?' He said with wide eyes, running a hand through his messy brown hair.

'You slept with them, William, you slept with my _friends_, _and_ a Slytherin!'

'I'm... I didn't...'

'Look me in the eye and admit it, March!' she shouted – every eye in the common room was on them.

'I... I did,' he sighed finally, 'but... it was just blow jobs, you know! Not actually sleeping with them – I'm not that sick.'

'No, doin' oral with my BEST FRIENDS isn't sick at all,' she sobbed.

'I'm sorry, beautiful,' he said with false sincerity, 'I'll never do it again!'

'I – I know,' she bit her lip, 'you made a mistake... I understand.'

'I love you,' he smiled smugly, but quickly disguised his expression with a more relieved smile.

'I love you too,' she whispered, as he drew her into his arms and squeezed her gently.

**Go on, tell me what you think! Good or bad, i'm open to anything, including suggestion, critiscism, and obviously LOVELY praise ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**OKAY - here's the update! Thank you to _everyone_ you reviewed, and I'm really glad that most of you liked the sotry! The characters will become more likeable obviously, this is a story about their journeys as people as well!**

**PLEASSEEEEEE review, i love anyone who does!**

**Chapter 4**

**By request from rm, this chapter starts with...**

Albus Potter was extremely bored. He was tapping the end of his quill loudly on the desk, earning him some angry glares from the other students that turned into simple eye-rolls when they realised it was him.

Albus hadn't always been an outcast – on his first day he had been the biggest new thing! But things started to go wrong around the second year, when Rose Weasley rapidly ascended through the school hierarchy and started dating. Albus started ignoring her, not exactly liking the way she was treating people, and, by third year, if you didn't like Rose Weasley you weren't cool.

Not that Albus even cared about being cool, but unfortunately he didn't really fit in _anywhere_. He wasn't smart enough to be in with Hugo's gang, who, although nerdy, had some friendly guys in (it wasn't really Hugo's gang, it was just a group of extremely clever students from all years that Hugo happened to be a member of). Rose's gang excluded him (and that _was_ Rose's gang). James, his brother, was the most fancied boy in school by then, a handsome fifth year whose father vanquished the dark lord (most people treated him like a Potter, and by the time Albus came, the novelty had worn off a little), and he had a gang of popular but loyal jokers.

'Hey Potter!' Albus felt a scrunched up piece of parchment hit the back of his head, and turned around with a clenched jaw.

'What?' he asked, trying to keep his voice steady and running his hand through his hair.

'What was the date of the 1666 Goblin Rebellion?' William March hissed.

Albus actually opened his mouth at March's stupidity. 'Clue's in the _name_,' he said incredulously, shaking his head and turning back to his essay and knocking the tip of his quill on the table so hard that the end snapped.

'Fail, Potter,' March laughed.

'You gonna shut your face, or do you want me to shut it _for_ you?'

'Is that a _threat_?'

Albus didn't really seem to compute the fact that March was ten times the size of him, and he turned around with a steely expression. 'You know what, March? _Yeah_, it _was._'

'Quieten _down_, students!' Professor Binns groaned from the front, but no one was listening as March dived over the front of his desk and Albus dodged sideways, sending parchment flying around the room. There was a great clatter of desks, a series of chants from the rest of the students, then fists flying everywhere. Reaching for his wand, Albus managed to shoot a curse at March before being knocked out by the sharp corner of a desk.

#

Scorpius was walking through the grounds. He wasn't usually one for cutting class, but sometimes circumstances prevailed. He didn't think he could bear spending one more class with the Slytherins.

'You skipping classes too?' a cool voice said, 'student standards must be slipping.'

'Rose,' he smiled, turning around smoothly and slouching back against a tree on the outskirts of the forest. 'What brings you to this neck of the woods?' his lips turned up a little at his own pun.

'Life,' she grumbled, flopping down to the floor ignoring the crunch of frost, and drawing her cloak tighter around her.

'You're not the only one,' Scorpius slid down the tree to her level and ran a hand through his hair. 'Life's pretty crazy for the both of us right now.'

'_No_,' Rose muttered, 'you don't _understand_!'

'I understand better than you get,' he bit his lip, squinting up past the canopies of the trees and allowing his eyes to travel to the pale blue, clouded sky. 'Better than you get...' he repeated to himself.

'Huh?' She seemed only to tune in the second time.

'I had a girlfriend... back at Durmstrang. Scary bitch,' he laughed weakly, 'all tight black bun and pointy features. It was fourth year – I was into that sort of thing back then, y'know? Things got bad and she... she started with other guys... and I cursed her. I cursed her real bad.'

'You got expelled,' Rose looked up in surprise.

'That's a big assumption,' he smiled, and as she pulled a face he added, 'a _true_ assumption, though.'

'I'm cleverer than people think,' Rose bit her own lip, looking down at her knees and pressing her forehead to them. 'It's a thing... you can't get anywhere in this place if you're clever.'

'You can get good NEWTs, and OWLs. You can get into the Ministry of Magic, or some other good job. Maybe you can't get further in this place if you're clever, but you can get further in the world.'

'Yeah right,' her voice changed, suddenly cold. 'But you're a Malfoy, what would _you_ know about it? Your family never amounted to anything more than murderers!'

'Fine,' Scorpius stood up, laughing offhandedly, 'I'll never try to be nice again, since I'm just a _Malfoy_!'

'Jesus, mate, calm down!'

'Oh grow up Weasley,' he shook his head, walking away back across the grounds.

_Oh why_? Rose thought angrily, _why did I have to make him leave? I just can't be nice... it's impossible for me_! 'I'll go find _William_,' she said aloud, 'he's the one who really cares about me! He _loves_ me... _loves_ me! And I love him because we're made for each other!'

'You're kidding yourself.'

'Oh _great_,' she groaned, looking up to see Courtney, 'William loves _me_. He told me. You repulse him. He says you're no good either – you're too clingy when you don't need to be, but when you need to be just a bit harder to can't!'

'_SHUT UP_!' Rose stood up abruptly, walking towards her old friend and clenching her fists.

'Or what? Anyway, I don't wanna _argue_ with you. William told me to tell you that he's in the hospital wing 'cause Potter cursed him. He said for you to go to him – I think it's so that he can break up with you. I was there with him from the _beginning_.'

'Yeah,' Rose tried to match that careless tone that Scorpius always seemed to have, 'but he doesn't care. He'll _never_ care. You were just a body to him – it could've been anyone else, you were just convenient.'

'And you don't think it was _you_ who was convenient?' Courtney snorted. 'Everyone knows, Weasley, you're a laughing stock! Tell me you're sorry for trying to keep William from me... tell me you're sorry, and I'll get you back into the crowd! Everyone will forget this and we'll get you some other boyfriend.'

'She doesn't need to be in the crowd.'

'You again,' Rose sighed.

'She doesn't need lying whores and cheating boyfriends,' he nodded back to the castle, 'you coming?'

Rose paused, looking from a popular future to her chances of ever being popular again in shreds. 'Screw _you_ Malfoy, what would _you_ know about it?' she walked over to Courtney, 'can you ever forgive me, babe? I'm so sorry I've caused all this trouble, and I should've known from the start that me and William weren't going to work out. I can go out with that other fit guy... what's his name... Tristan?'

'Yeah, babes, we'll get you Tristan,' Courtney smiled sweetly at Scorpius before leading Rose away to the castle.

**Go onnn, reviews are so lovely and sooo little effort. Tell me what you think, and I'm open to suggestions and criticism!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okaaaaay, bit of a short chapter but i really hope you like it!**

**This chapter was written while listening to "Tied together with a smile" by Taylor Swift, so there are themes ;)**

**PLEASEEEEE read and REVIEW! I need to know whether you guys want me to continue this story or if i should leave it dormant for a while ;)**

**XxZooxXX**

Chapter 5

Scorpius Malfoy was writing to his father. He rolled the quill around in his fingers, trying to think of what to say, but no inspiration came. '"Hey dad, I've been trying to help a Weasley out, I'm not fitting in with Slytherin, and my grades are already falling" yeah, that's gonna sound _great_,' he muttered.

'What's wrong, Sco?' Daniella had spotted him from the other side of the common room, and she walked over and gently placed her hand on his shoulder; for once, he did not shrug it off, merely running a hand through his hair and rubbing his face in his palms.

'Life,' he muttered, 'tired of drama.'

'I know what you mean,' she smiled a smile that _almost _made her look kind. She gently started massaging his neck, and though Scorpius knew it was wrong, he didn't stop her; the feeling made the flashbacks fade for a minute before he caught her hand – she was getting too close to the scars below his collar. 'What is it?' She murmured.

'I think I need to be alone,' he stood up abruptly, and as a feeling of guilt rushed through him he turned back to see Daniella biting her lip with her eyes a little teary, 'I'll see you later, 'kay?' he picked up his parchment and quill, and in a last minute decision kissed Daniella's forehead – he needed to show some affection anyway, he was afraid that Durmstrang had eliminated all his emotion.

He took the dungeon stairs three at a time, and luckily it was late enough for him to travel through the castle without being caught. Besides, he had one thing that would help if he got into _big_ trouble. His father had told him that the Potters had an invisibility cloak, and that the Weasleys had inherited the Marauder's Map, but they certainly didn't have a tiny device that could clip onto the hand and transport you anywhere on the compass-like contraption – Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley, Knockturn Alley, Malfoy Manor, the Forbidden Forest, Salazar's Village Glen... It had taken fourteen years for his family to develop it, but it _destroyed_ the other mischief magics.

'Hey, Draconus,' he smiled to his owl – he'd run into no trouble on the way to the owlery, and the view of the mountains reminded him most of Durmstrang. It didn't bring happy memories, but it brought familiarity, something he really needed. 'It's nicer here, isn't it?' he murmured, stroking the soft feathers and receiving a quiet hoot in return, 'warmer,' he added, allowing the bird to nibble at his fingers. 'So, can _you_ think of anything I can write to dad?' He sighed as if he'd been expecting a reply, when the bird remained silent.

_Dear Father,_ he wrote, looking to the ceiling and biting his lip, _my first couple of days here have been_ – stressful? Interesting? Unfamiliar? Depressing? – _uneventful. The students here are not so different from Durmstrang, though slightly less curse-friendly. Dumbledore's portrait is running the school better than the man did, if what you've told me is true! I met the Weasleys, you know, the ones you said I'm not to speak to? And the Potters too. I've no desire to get to know them_, he lied, _not much else to report, tell mother I miss her and send any replies with Draconus. – Scorpius._

He tied the parchment around the bird's foot and released it through the window, before sitting back on the bench overlooking the grounds and angrily biting back tears. His hands were shaking a little – his elbows on his knees and his fingers linked – and his leg was tapping nervously. He felt one salty tear drop for his eye, and brought his hand to his face, allowing his long slender fingers to just touch the skin as his body shook.

'Elizaveta,' he whispered, sniffing loudly and rubbing at his reddened eyes, 'why?' he added. 'I loved you so much..._love you so much_...' _Scary bitch_, he thought, _yeah right. She was like the sun and the moon entwined, and her light blinded me. I watched, so enchanted at the sunrise and the glittering full moon... I took it for granted and an age of darkness fell, and it destroyed me..._

He stood up and started turning through the pockets of his robes, throwing crumpled parchment and broken quills to the ground, until he found a small but clean piece of parchment. He lifted up his quill and brought it to the scratchy surface, not thinking as he wrote.

He sent the letter off with a school eagle owl, and watched it get smaller and smaller until it disappeared over the mountain tops. He remembered Elizaveta's hair – so long and flowing and jet black, except for when she drew it back for when she was potion making, and tied it into a bun with a butterfly clasp. He remembered the way her brow furrowed and she scratched her long, pointed nose, when she was writing essays, and the way her eyes narrowed and her lip quivered ever so slightly when she was upset, so imperceptibly that only he ever noticed.

As he stood, he wondered why he had lied to Rose. Why he had told her he'd been expelled, not that he'd left so that Elizaveta wouldn't be forced to look at his face. All she'd ever see would be the one, whiskey filled Yule night and Blackwood Houses's Cherry Chapel, with the white blond bob and sharp features.

He turned to the passage back down through the castle as the sun began to rise – he didn't deserve to see it again, the only sunrise he'd ever love was her.

And as he made his way down the stairs, the owl fluttered high in the clouds, carrying the note.

_Veta, _

_I'll always love you. _

_I'll wish on every moonbeam for you to forgive me._

_I'll never forget you._

_Yours, if you want me, _

_Scorpius._

#

'Hey, Scorpius,' Rose said brightly, as she passed him in the Entrance Hall, just going in for breakfast at around 9:00.

'Should I steel myself for verbal abuse?' he raised his eyebrows, his eyes back to their normal grey and his skin just a little whiter than usual.

'Sorry,' she sighed, wincing as he pushed past her.

'You know what you are, Rose Weasley, a stupid, spilt brat,' he smiled ironically, shaking his head and walking down towards the dungeons for his first class.

'WELL YOU KNOW WHAT _YOU_ ARE, MALFOY?' she shouted after him, making several people turn their heads. 'You're an expelled dark wizard _freak_! C'mon Tristan,' she grabbed his arm and tugged him into the hall. _And I think I'm in love with you_, she added inside, not turning to see if Scorpius had read her mind.

**Go onnnnn - - - Scorpo/Rosie love for everyone who reviews :D!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, thank you for all the lovely reviews!**

**This one's a little short, I'm afraid, but i hope you enjoy it!**

**Don't forget to REVIEW!**

**The more reviews, the more updates, as it's a great insentive ;)**

**ENJOY!:**

Chapter 6

Tristan and Rose were skipping class.

The latter giggled as they stumbled down a passageway dominated by a huge tapestry, and they stopped around halfway down it. 'Aren't we _bad_,' Rose grinned, kissing him as he pushed her up against the stone wall. 'Cuttin' class. _Kissing _in the corridors.'

Tristan didn't reply, just pulling their bodies closer together and ravaging her lips. He tugged the buttons undone on her white shirt, and her breath caught. 'Tristan, _Tristan_.' She pushed him back. 'What are you _doing_?'

'What, you don't think I've heard of you? Don't need to play hard to get, Slaggy Rose, I know you want me.'

'Tristan get _off_!' she pushed him again, but he slammed her up against the wall.

'Don't tell me you don't want to play,' he leered.

'Get _off_ me Tristan! _Please_!'

'Rose?'

'_Scorpius_,' she sobbed in relief, as Tristan whipped out his wand. But Scorpius disarmed him quicker, his eyes ice cold with fury.

'Get out,' he said in a deathly tone, and Tristan snatched up his wand.

'Or what?'

'I spent over four years at Durmstrang,' he smiled, his lips curling up, 'bet you curse like a first year.'

'Wanna try me?'

'Bring it.'

'And _what_ do the three of you think you're doing out of class?'

_Oh crap_, Scorpius groaned mentally, _McGonagall. _

'Two of us,' Scorpius corrected her quickly, 'Rose was just on her way to the bathroom, and...er... found us fighting so tried to break us up.'

'Is that true, Mr Strevens?'

Tristan was watching the point of Scorpius's wand with narrowed eyes, clearly contemplating the chances of the boy cursing him while a teacher was present. 'No, Professor, that's not what happened at all. I caught the two of them...ah..._you_ _know_.'

The black flash of light that shot from Scorpius's wand as he lost control of his anger knocked Tristan flying, and he smashed hard against the wall. '_Expelliarmus!' _The co-head mistress shouted, and Scorpius's wand span out of his hand and fell to the floor with a clatter, as Tristan groaned loudly.

'My office, Malfoy, and Miss Weasley, if you can accompany Mr Strevens to the hospital wing – he appears to have been on the bad end of a Nerve-Freeze Hex.'

'Do I have to, Professor?' Rose said pleadingly.

'My word is final, Weasley, now come with me, Malfoy.'

#

Scorpius was sitting alone in the Heads' office, his hands closed tightly around the arms of his chair; his only company was the many portraits around the room – Dumbledore's backdrop dominated his painting, with just a speck of silver hair visible from the side of the frame.

'Mr Malfoy – you will be pleased to know that Mr Tristan Strevens has had his nerves _un_hexed.'

'_Pleased_,' Scorpius snorted, as McGonagall held out his wand and he snatched it back.

'I know, Mr Malfoy, that you have spent over four years as a student in Durmstrang, but here at Hogwarts, cursing is _not_ acceptable. Surely you were told of this?'

'I know, I know,' Scorpius said coldly, turning his wand over in his hand and twisting the point on his palm so that it burned a little. 'We weren't allowed to just _curse_ people at Durmstrang – only in lessons, not the corridors. And trust me, the detentions there leave little to be desired.'

'So I can imagine.'

'Well actually they leave quite a lot to be desired,' Scorpius cocked his head sideways a little, 'I never did understand that phrase.'

'To the matter at _hand_,' Dumbledore, who had sauntered idly back into his portrait, reminded the professor. 'I think that, as Mr Malfoy is not yet accustomed to life at Hogwarts, he should be allowed off this _once_ – but, if it should _ever_ happen again, there will be severe consequences, and Professor McGonagall _will_ be writing to your parents about today's incident.'

'Fine,' Scorpius stood up and began to stalk away.

'Oh and, Mr Malfoy, you have been placed in Gryffindor house – the house elves have already taken you stuff up for you.'

'W-_what_?' he said in horror.

'I will include the news in the letter,' McGonagall smiled.

'Oh god oh god oh _god_,' Scorpius groaned, the second he had stumbled down the stairs and was back out in the normal corridors.

He slid slowly down the wall and closed his hand around the back of his neck, feeling the risen skin from the scars there. His hand shook slightly, as he scratched at the skin and felt his fingers dig through. '_Shit_,' he swore, pulling his hand away and looking down at the spots of blood on his fingers. 'Fuckin' Durmstrang,' he hissed, his eyes stinging as pain rippled through the old wounds – the rules weren't disobeyed by many at the Institute.

'Hey Sco – I heard you got into trouble.'

'Oh, Daniella,' Scorpius didn't look up, just turning his collar to hide the freshly bleeding scars. 'Yeah, I...did – nothing compared to the trouble I'm going to be in when my dad reads that letter.'

'What letter?' she asked, but to Scorpius's relief, she didn't seem that interested, asking more out of need for conversation than real curiosity. She knelt down beside him, gently tracing his cheek with her palm and touching a tear with her finger, 'you've been crying?'

'It's nothing,' he smiled weakly, catching her hand and lacing their fingers together. She looked at their hands in surprise, as Scorpius pulled her into a sitting position next to him. 'Daniella, can I tell you something if it'll make you hate me?'

'I won't hate you, Sco! Remember all those dark secrets from when you were like nine? _I_ know all of _them_!'

'This one's worse,' he muttered.

'Tell me,' she slipped her arm around his waist and for once he didn't flinch away.

'I'm in Gryffindor,' he winced.

**C'mon...reviewwww, _please_!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this chapter was so late coming! **

**There's been computer viruses, football games and an excessive amount of Manic Street Preachers gigs to blame, so please forgive me!**

**Decided to give this story a proper plot, so hope you like it!**

**xx Mazooo**

Chapter 7

The hours dragged by, Scorpius wandering aimlessly around the school grounds. Lesson time was well over, but there were still several students sitting around the lake and beneath the great canopies of beech trees, never straying towards the Forbidden Forest. All had their cloaks tightly wrapped around them, as the October winds were building.

Scorpius, on the other hand, was in a white t-shirt, a relic of his Durmstrang days when the wearing of muggle clothing at the weekends was perfectly acceptable. The temperature was above freezing point – why would he be wearing anything else? After all, in Durmstrang it was rare to be able to go outside without pneumonia setting in. The crunch of his heavy black boots on twigs was the only sound, aside from the distant chatter of students and the echoing groans of trees and who-knew-what-else coming from the Forest.

Curiosity was starting to form in Scorpius's mind – there were no forests in Durmstrang, let alone _forbidden_ ones. He glanced around furtively, checking that the Keeper of Grounds – an old-looking half giant – had his back turned and was prodding at huge pumpkins, and then took several hurried steps out of view into the trees.

Instantly an unnerving silence surrounded him, and he almost turned around and walked straight back out again, but the crazy part of his brain took control and he almost tripped in his haste to get further into the darkness, where the trees were packed more densely and the quickly disappearing sun was not visible through the massively thick leafy awnings. Adrenaline kicked in, and Scorpius's pace quickened even more, excitement mounting – he could sense something, something _dangerous. _

Draco rarely spoke of his time at Hogwarts, but Scorpius had heard enough to know that the Forbidden Forest was not a place where his father would want him to be. Maybe that was why he was now walking with a very strong purpose, deeper and deeper into the Forest. It was getting so dark that he drew his wand and muttered _"lumos_", lighting the path ahead dimly. He realised with a little confusion that he was in a clearing, but the trees had such wide spread canopies that he still could not see any natural light.

The glow from his wand reflected off something, and he looked down at his feet, bending and narrowing his eyes. The ground was pressed a little into the shape of a long-ago hoof-print, and Scorpius dug at the earth with his fingernails, pulling at the imprinted object, which continued to glint in the light of his wand. It was a _ring_. The black stone was cracked but beautiful, and the more his eyes squinted the more he thought he could see something deep within the gem – moving shapes.

He looked around, sitting back on his heels as the feeling of being watched settled on him. 'Who's there?' he called, cursing himself for his stupidity – since when was it _ever_ a good idea to sound like a film character?

'You appear not to have changed,' a slow, calming voice said, and Scorpius spun around, gasping as he saw the centaur, clapping his hooves against the ground. 'The last time I saw you, you were leaving Hogwarts with your parents, seemingly never to return. That was a _long_ time ago.'

'I – I've never even been to Hogwarts!' Scorpius stammered, the ring pressing deep into his palm as he closed his fists and swallowed.

'They look very alike, Bane,' another centaur stepped into the clearing, and Scorpius stood up, rapidly stumbling backwards. 'He is the _son_.'

'Then that can mean only one thing, Firenze,' the first centaur turned to the second. 'The second age of darkness is descending.'

'What the _hell_?' Scorpius was panicking, his wand slipping in his shaking fingers. 'I need to get back to the castle!'

But the two centaurs did not spare him a glance, looking with a blatant fear deep into each other's eyes. 'It cannot be, Bane! The darkest of ages are _over_, we agreed that.'

'Did you not listen when Ronan spoke of the _coming _times? You know what he said – when the great generation returned to Hogwarts, through the innocents, the second age would descend and the wizarding world would once again fall into peril!'

'And he will be in the middle,' Firenze turned slowly to look at Scorpius, who shook his head and ran, sprinting though he knew that his legs could be no faster than the men on four. But nothing followed him, and more panic filled his mind when he realised he had no idea of the way back out. The fear was short-lived, for pure luck found Scorpius staggering dizzily back into the open air, where evening had fallen and the flaming candles in the Great Hall were visible through the grand windows – dinner was already in session.

_Could that have really just happened_? Scorpius prayed it was his imagination, some delusion or hallucination, but the throbbing of his hand finally alerted him otherwise, after what could have been a minute or could have been several hours. He unfurled his fingers and looked down at the ring resting on his palm. It was _real_. On auto-pilot he slid it onto his finger, and looked up straight into the most horrific face he had ever seen.

He yelled aloud, falling backwards to the ground as he saw more faces – all human but all twisted with rage and evil. One face amongst the group stood out, a familiar mess of black hair and gaunt eyes. Scorpius had seen her portrait many times in Malfoy Manor, above the fireplace. It was his Grandmother's sister.

Ripping the ring off again and coughing with terror, he stared with wide eyes into the empty air around him. '_FUCK_!' he choked, looking down at the ring, innocently watching him from between his fingers. '_Fuck_.'

#

Rose Weasley could not deny that she owed something to Malfoy. _What_ she did not know, for what could you possibly give someone who had prevented your _rape_? It was for that reason that she was hanging around in the Entrance Hall, ignoring the confused glances from the students passing by for dinner. She had checked the Slytherin table, and he was definitely not there, so he'd have to pass at some point.

'Malfoy!' she called, spotting him as he hurried towards the marble staircase. She planted herself in his path. 'Where are you going?'

'To my dormitory,' he sighed in reply, stepping to one side but finding his path blocked again.

'That's downstairs,' she rolled her eyes, 'I'm not _that_ stupid.'

'_Newsflash_, I got moved to Gryffindor,' he said disdainfully, stepping the other way and dodging around her, taking the stairs two at a time.

'Yeah, well -' she shouted, stumbling after him in her high heels, 'I wanted to say _thank you_! There, is said it.'

'Then why are you still following me?' he said icily, turning around as he reached the Charms corridor and stepping backwards onto one of the moving staircases. Rose only just managed to jump on in time, narrowly avoiding falling back down the corridor below as it moved away. Scorpius groaned, moving to the other end of the stairs, but Rose followed his, clutching the banister – she had never stopped fearing the staircases.

'I don't actually know,' she shrugged, 'I just...you know...think I should say more than "thank you"!'

'Thank you very much?' he raised his eyebrows, stepping out onto the seventh floor and strolling over to the portrait of the Fat Lady, before realising with a sinking in the pit of his stomach that he had no idea what the password was. He turned reluctantly to Rose and sighed, 'fine, you win. What's the password?'

She leant in, however, and pressed her lips to his, taking him by massive surprise. The kiss was short – awkward – traits that Rose had _never_ associated herself with.

'What the _fuck_?' Scorpius spat, pulling away and forcing a look of anger onto his face.

'Thank you,' she shrugged again, 'The Golden Trio.'

The portrait swung open, and Rose hurried inside, definitely not her usual, cool self.

For the third time that night, Scorpius announced '_Fuck.'_

**_Pleasy pleasy pleaseeee review! It makes me HAPPY. Review mean updates, remember!_**

**_xx_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Meh, didn't think this was my best chapter, but really wanted to update so hope you guys like it :D**

Chapter 8

Scorpius turned and stalked straight away from the open portrait hole, clenching his teeth and trying to calm down. It was getting very late, and the last of the Gryffindor students were filing past him on their way to their dormitories. They all looked at him with a mixture of fascination – news travelled fast – and apparent _shock_ at his appearance; years at Durmstrang had made him Impervius to the cold.

The ring seemed to beat with the pulse in his thumb, making his forefinger throb as he squeezed it hard. What should he do? Give it to McGonagall? Throw it away?

He walked on auto-pilot, looking away from his thoughts to find himself strolling idly down a corridor that he did not recognise. '_Bollocks,' _he muttered, realising that he had no idea where he was. A further expletive followed when he looked down at his watch and saw that the minutes were ticking towards 9 o'clock, after which point he would be out after curfew.

'Lost, Malfoy?' A cold, jeering voice said, with an echo of laughter.

Scorpius's turn was slow and delicate, his wavering imperceptible. 'What do you want, March?' he replied icily, watching as a shaking-with-anger Tristan squared up behind the huge-looking William March. A third boy, a little smaller, was standing awkwardly in the shadows, his wand hanging limply by his side. It was Albus Potter.

'I want to _talk_,' March smiled, stepping forwards, threateningly close to Scorpius, who didn't even raise his wand. 'You stole my _girlfriend_.'

'She wasn't yours to steal from,' Scorpius said, taking a pointed step back and narrowing his eyes. 'You threw her away. Besides, she hates me. Though not as much as she hates _you_.'

March slammed Scorpius up against the wall and pressed his wand to his neck, but the smaller boy responded with a kick to the stomach that sent March stumbling backwards. 'Mate, I went to Durmstrang. You really reckon you can beat me in a duel?'

'No, but I can beat you in a fight,' March threw his wand on the ground, and Scorpius ignored the perfect opportunity to curse him, doing the same. They launched themselves at each other simultaneously, and the next few moments were a blur of pain and anger and the crunch of fist against flesh.

There was a sudden flurry of footsteps, and March jumped up, sprinting away down the corridor with the others without another word. Albus looked back briefly at Scorpius, who had managed to stagger to his feet and steer himself into an alcove in the wall. March had been right – Scorpius had lost that fight by a mile. Blood was running from his head, nose and lip, and he wasn't sure he'd managed to land a single decent punch.

'Who's there?' a voice demanded, presumably a teacher's.

Scorpius exhaled slowly, and started to relax with relief when he realised she was walking past. But the relief was short lived, as pain shot through his forearm and he cried out aloud, ripping up his sleeve. '_SHIT_!' he didn't bother to remain quiet, gaping in horror down at the soft flesh by his wrist, where the unmistakable outline of the faded but permanent tattoo on his father's own arm was being carved, as if by an invisible knife, into Scorpius's. It was the Dark Mark.

He came to his senses just as the teacher reached the alcove, but he had already clipped the portkey-like invention of his father's onto his hand and vanished into thin air.

#

Scorpius hit the ground with a sickening _thump!_ and rolled over, squinting through the darkness. He was in Salazar's Glen – where the compass point must have been pointing – and the village was silent; asleep.

He stood, looking around to find his bearings, and realised that he was directly in the centre of the village square. Ignoring the agonising throbbing of his arm, he stumbled away down the familiar side road to his grandparent's cottage, nestled in between two belonging to muggles.

The door opened for him, and he stroked his fingers along the familiar ivy-green walls, drawing out his wand with his other hand and murmuring an enchantment to send the gas lamps sputtering into life. 'Lucius?' Scorpius whispered. It was what he had always called his grandfather.

He planted a foot on the stairs to the upper floor, the eyes of familiar portraits following him in confusion as he hurried up to the landing, ducking his head under the wooden beams. 'Lucius?' he repeated, and, as he had known he would, the wide-awake ex-Death Eater opened the door of his office and smiled.

He had not aged much in the 20 years since Voldemort's fall, but there was a definite grey tinge to his hair and his face was a little more lined. He allowed bemusement to fill his eyes only for a few seconds, before pulling Scorpius into a strong hug and whispering, 'I have _missed_ you, Scorpius!'

'You too!' Scorpius grinned in reply.

'But why are you here? Surely you ought be at school?'

'Long story,' Scorpius grimaced, holding out his arm to show Lucius, whose eyes widened. 'I don't know... what happened.'

'Well nor do I,' Lucius raised his eyebrows, 'come on, this could be a long night.'

#

Rose was sitting in the comfiest armchair in the common room, staring at the portrait hole and blankly ignoring the pile of homework in front of her. 'He has to come _some _time,' she muttered darkly to herself, throwing down the quill that had been poised between her fingers for the last two hours. 'He's gonna get detention of the _century _if he gets caught out at this time! Idiot, idiot, idiot boy. Why do I even care? I don't. He's just a Malfoy who I made a mistake about. He doesn't give a damn about me.'

'Oh great. Now you're talking to yourself like a psycho,' she added, screwing up her potions essay and throwing it into the fire irritably. 'Idiot, idiot, idiot _girl_!'

'You alright, Rose?' Albus raised his eyebrows as he descended from the boys' dormitories. 'You waiting for Scorpius?'

'No, I'm just going to bed, 'she said quickly, standing up and collecting her books in her arms. 'Why would I be waiting for him?'

'I know where he - ' Albus began, but she had already disappeared at a near-sprint up the winding staircase. 'Fine,' Albus rolled his eyes, 'but I know you're into him.'

**Please please PLEASEE review. Only got two for last chapter :( thank you for you guys, it was you two who made me write this chapter! Remember, the more reviews, the more updates!**

**xx**


End file.
